


Pink Fluffy Unicorns - The Resolution

by t_dragon



Series: Pink Fluffy Unicorns: The Series [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: The long-awaited resolution to the PFU series - but good things come to those who wait.





	Pink Fluffy Unicorns - The Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is picking up a few hours after PFU - The Redemption!

 Baekhyun was not sure exactly what it was that woke him up, but he knew it was either the almost suffocating warmth enveloping him, or the hardness poking his butt.

 Yeah, he was pretty sure it was the second option, a sly smirk spreading on his lips as his hazy and slightly aching mind began to clear.

 Chanyeol was lying behind him, pressed up against Baekhyun’s back and his arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s body. He was mumbling something in his sleep, too low for Baekhyun to make out, or maybe it was not real words, Baekhyun could not really tell. Then Chanyeol pressed himself closer to Baekhyun, his erection caught between their bodies, and Baekhyun knew exactly what had woken him up.

 Chuckling a bit to himself, Baekhyun arched his back, pushing his butt back against Chanyeol, a stuttering breath leaving the taller’s lips and making Baekhyun chuckle even more.

 Apparently their little heated makeout session had turned Chanyeol on enough to be rubbing himself against Baekhyun in his sleep, and Baekhyun’s heart felt like it was about to explode from the cuteness.

 And even more so as Chanyeol gave a small whimper, pressing himself a little bit harder against Baekhyun. The fire that had been lazily lapping at Baekhyun’s blood spread like a wildfire, setting him ablaze, and he bit his lip as locked his body in place, keeping it pressed against Chanyeol.

 Chanyeol’s breathing had become strained by now, hips moving quicker but a bit uncoordinated and stuttering. But as Chanyeol’s panting became louder, mixed with a few moans and mewls, Baekhyun knew he was waking up.

 And he knew the exact moment Chanyeol woke up, as the taller’s arms became even tighter around him, and he gasped for air as if he had been underwater, and not simply asleep.

 “What are you doing?” Chanyeol breathed, holding Baekhyun still.

 “I’m not doing anything, I woke up to you rubbing yourself against me,” Baekhyun snickered.

 Chanyeol gave a little embarrassed whine, burrowing his face into Baekhyun’s neck and shaking his head a bit.

 “I don’t believe you,” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s skin, creating goosebumps and making Baekhyun chuckle again.

 “You don’t have to, I know the truth,” Baekhyun said, pressing back a bit again, loving the groan Chanyeol gave. “You need some help with that?”

 Chanyeol’s fingers curled against Baekhyun’s stomach, nails grazing skin and creating even more goosebumps.

 “Maybe, but I’m sleepy,” Chanyeol whispered, and Baekhyun grinned as he turned around, pushing Chanyeol down onto his back.

 “Not for long,” Baekhyun purred, leaning down and connecting their lips and letting his hand travel down Chanyeol’s warm chest.

 It was a lazy kiss, at first, Chanyeol barely moving his lips, but as Baekhyun pressed the heel of his hand against Chanyeol, Chanyeol gave a little gasp and began to kiss back in earnest, suddenly woken up completely.

 It did not take long before Baekhyun was lying beneath Chanyeol, biting down hard on his lower lip as the taller kissed his way down Baekhyun’s neck and chest, fingers running down his sides. Baekhyun mewled in pleasure as he craned his head back, spine arching as Chanyeol found his way down to the underwear that was quickly discarded and thrown to the side.

 A quick kiss was placed on the frenulum, making Baekhyun hiss, before Chanyeol crawled up Baekhyun’s body again.

 “What could I give to have the pleasure of seeing you on top of me?” Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun’s ear, voice rough with lust, and Baekhyun shivered.

 “I need you too much right now to even bother with who’s doing who, but I’m not going to do all the work,” Baekhyun answered, pushing Chanyeol over and grabbing the lube, before quickly straddling the taller’s thighs. “I’m going to require a  _ lot _ of help…”

 Chanyeol sat up, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s and pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s collarbones.

 “Anything for you, my love,” Chanyeol mumbled, making Baekhyun chuckle.

 “Except for missionary?” Baekhyun said, feeling Chanyeol’s smile against his skin. “Underwear off.”

 After some wriggling around, Chanyeol was as nude as Baekhyun, and Baekhyun slowly began to spread the lube across the taller’s erection, making sure to use just the right amount of pressure.

 “Such a-a t-tease,” Chanyeol hissed, fingers digging into Baekhyun’s hips as he trembled a bit from the stimulation.

 Baekhyun chuckled, deeming the coverage enough, and got up on his knees. Placing one hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, he wrapped the other around Chanyeol’s length, holding it in place as he slowly sank down onto it, exhaling. Chanyeol busied himself with pressing kisses and nibbling at the skin of Baekhyun’s neck, trying to distract to ease the pain.

 Baekhyun’s fingers dug into Chanyeol’s shoulder, nails pressing small crescents into the skin, Chanyeol’s thumbs rubbing circles over Baekhyun’s hipbones.

 “Too impatient, should’ve prepped,” Chanyeol breathed, sounding a bit strained.

 “Ngh, wasn’t that long ago,” Baekhyun got out from between clenched teeth, managing to get down the last part, flush against Chanyeol’s body, stilling and just focusing on breathing. “Not that bad...”

 Chanyeol held Baekhyun close as they both adjusted, shaking his head a bit.

 “Next time I’m prepping,” he said, and Baekhyun did not argue.

 Because honestly, it was stinging a bit, but Baekhyun was too impatient to really care about it. So when most of the pain had subsided, he began to move, just a little bit, but it was still enough for him to lose his breath. Chanyeol grunted a bit, hands moving from Baekhyun’s hips and to his behind, massaging the flesh and at the same time pulling Baekhyun forwards, making him grind against Chanyeol.

 “ _ Shit _ ,” Baekhyun gasped out, letting his head loll back, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open. He was partially rubbing himself against Chanyeol’s abs with each grind, and it felt  _ good _ .

 Good, but not enough, and so Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down onto the bed. With his hands on the taller’s stomach, Baekhyun lifted himself up, and then fell back down, moaning far back in his throat at how much  _ better _ that felt.

 Chanyeol’s hands spread over Baekhyun’s thighs, gripping at the flesh, as he pushed his head back, hips snapping up to meet Baekhyun each time he pushed down, making it even more sweeter for the both of them.

 Mewling curses, Baekhyun wrapped a hand around himself, stroking in time of the thrusts. It was getting a bit overwhelming now, and Baekhyun knew he was getting close. He placed the other hand on one of Chanyeol’s thighs, leaning back a little bit and gasping as the new angle made Chanyeol hit just right.

 And then Baekhyun suddenly found himself on his back on the bed, Chanyeol quickly rearranging them and leaning forwards on his arms to start to pound into Baekhyun, making the shorter’s toes curl in pleasure.

 “ _ Yeol _ ,” Baekhyun pleaded, arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down, lips connecting in a desperate kiss.

 “I love you,” Chanyeol panted against Baekhyun’s lips, making something snap inside of the shorter. With each and every hard thrust hitting home, Baekhyun gasped for air as his fingers clawed at Chanyeol’s back, squirming as his orgasm took over and made him see white.

 Chanyeol lost his breath at the feeling of Baekhyun constricting around him, soon joining him in pure bliss.

 Giving one last, lazy thrust, Chanyeol then collapsed on top of Baekhyun, making him groan from the weight and the stickiness.

 “You’re so cheesy, telling me you love me like that,” Baekhyun mumbled when his heart had calmed down a little bit, his fingers dragging through Chanyeol’s hair and making the taller shudder.

 “Says the one who came from my love confession,” Chanyeol smugly said, rubbing his nose against Baekhyun’s neck. “Really cute, by the way…”

 “Did not, it was your dick attacking my prostate,” Baekhyun protested, a little bit of warmth covering his cheeks.

 “Sure,” Chanyeol drawled, purposefully drawing the word out as he snuggled against Baekhyun. “Now hush, I’m tired.”

 Baekhyun frowned and looked down at Chanyeol, who had closed his eyes, a peaceful little smile on his lips.

 “Uh, Chanyeol? We need to clean up, it’s sticky?” Baekhyun said, poking the taller’s shoulder, but he did not budge. “Chanyeol? Yah, I’m not going to sleep with my cum on my stomach, and yours dripping out of me!”

 But Chanyeol just grinned, holding Baekhyun closer and making sure the shorter could not escape. He really felt like cuddling, and it would not be his fault if he ended up falling asleep. Light hangover and sex had a kind of exhausting effect on your body, and Chanyeol was totally feeling it right now. Plus, he just liked being close to his little star, even if it meant being stuck together by semen.

 Well, when he thought about it, maybe it was a bit nasty, and maybe they should clean up…

 “Okay, fine, I give in,” Chanyeol sighed, rolling off of Baekhyun and getting up. “Let’s just hope no one is hogging the toilet, I really don’t feel like seeing someone puking their guts out right now…”

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, we (or they) got what we (they) wanted! Yay! This is the end of the Pink Fluffy Unicorns series, I've already milked it for basically all it got, lol. Maybe I'll write something more in the future, but for now, I'm pretty done with this series, so! I think I gave it a pretty good ending, and I hope you think so as well :)  
> And this is why you should always have faith in us writers - did you really think it would end with the double cockblock of PFU - The Redemption? I'm nicer than that ;) and this better be worth it, because whoa... Whoa.


End file.
